


Breaking in the New Body

by ForestPrinceNSFW (Janus51)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Established Relationship, It's totally self-indulgent, Just porn of OCs, M/M, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/ForestPrinceNSFW
Summary: Lev recently acquired a monster form. He and his boyfriend, Ned, decide to give it a test run.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Breaking in the New Body

Lev was standing on all fours in their room in Madame X’s inn. Ned stared at Lev as Lev prodded at himself experimentally with his long, bony fingers. The transformation hadn’t been painful this time, or, at least, Lev said it wasn’t. It had still been a bit disturbing to watch, though. The twisting and twitching and...things. Ned didn’t really want to think too hard about it.

‘Well? What do you think?’ Lev said. Sort of. It more of an odd growl that took on the shape of the words in Ned’s mind. The City’s magic, probably.

‘It’s...um.’ How was Ned supposed to answer that? Lev’s new body was...kind of terrifying honestly, though Ned didn’t find it too scary anymore after having been carried half across the City on it’s-Lev’s -this *was* just Lev after all- back.

‘Um?’

The bone white, skull like face tilted to the side. It no real features, not even eyes that Ned could see. Just the smooth white...was chitin? An exoskeleton? Ned wasn’t sure. And then the mouth with no lips and sharp looking teeth on permanent display. The mouth didn’t even seem to really move when Lev spoke. The growls seemed to come from deep in his throat.

Besides the bone white chitin, there were a pair of tentacles growing from Lev’s back, each with a fist sized bud on the end. Then there was the long slender tail lashing slowly behind Lev. The clawed digitigrade feet digging into the floorboards.

‘Huh. You smell funny.’ Lev said.

Ned flushed. ‘Funny how!?’

Lev shrugged his bony shoulders, sending the tentacles writhing. ‘Kind of yummy? But...not in the food yummy kind of way.’ Lev nodded his head. ‘More like the I wanna suck your-’ 

‘Okay okay!’ Ned covered his face. So apparently Lev could tell he was horny for him. Great. That was embarrassing.

‘Do you like me this way?’ Lev asked. And there was an undercurrent of laughter in the growls.

Lev was attractive in human form, there was no denying. With his brown skin, toned muscles, and long ash gray hair he was striking to look at. Ned had enough trouble not popping a visible boner whenever he caught Lev wandering around without his shirt. Sometimes even without clothes at all.

This form, though. Ned felt the heat stirring in his belly. It was different. But it definitely turned him on, too. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was *Lev* or if maybe this form gave off some weird pheromones. Or if Ned was just now figuring out he was turned on by monsters.

Lev growls turned coy. ‘Do you...want to take it for a test run?’ A tentacle moved forward and gently caressed Ned’s cheek. It was smooth and cool. And slick with something that smelled a little musky.

Ned’s mouth went dry. He and Lev had slept together a few times by this point, but he still felt a little out of his depth.

His dick pressed against his jeans and the musky smell seemed to be more enticing by the second.

Ned gulped. What the hell? This was just sex with his boyfriend. His now monster-y boyfriend.

He nodded, and when the tentacle slid behind him and nudged him forward, he took a few awkward steps and paused in front of Lev.

How was this going to work exactly?

Lev chuckled and slid one long finger into Ned’s waistband, giving it a little tug. ‘Nervous?’

Ned licked his lips. Then, instead of answering, lifted his shirt off showing his lean torso and his sparse dark chest hair. Then he knelt, taking Lev’s finger of his pants so he could unbutton them, and kissed Lev roughly where a nose would normally be in his face.

The chitin was cool, and Ned felt the Lev’s purr of pleasure. Lev shifted his head so Ned was kissing his teeth. Ned felt Lev’s tongue prodding at his lips.

Meanwhile, the tentacles were not idle. Moving sinuously over Neds back and working with those dextrous, long fingered hands to push Ned’s pants down so they were bunched up at his knees. Then the long fingers started kneading and spreading Ned’s ass.

Ned gasped and allowed Lev’s tongue into his mouth, feeling the vibrations from Lev’s body. Lev tasted sweet, and the tongue was long, coiling working its way deep into Ned’s mouth. Ned nearly choked when it reached his throat, but Lev seemed to notice and withdrew.

‘Sorry. Not used to this much tongue.’

Ned shook his head. ‘I...kind of liked it, actually. But that’s gonna need some getting used to.’

Ned gave a startled cry when Lev picked him up in one large, slender hand and plucked away his pants, leaving him naked. Lev then gently set Ned on the bed and loomed over him, the moonlight shining on his exoskeleton.

It would have been terrifying if Ned wasn’t so turned on.

The bed creaked when Lev climbed over Ned and there was a moment where they paused, wondering if the bed would break.

It held, however and Lev lowered his head to Ned again. This time he used is long tongue to lick and circle Ned’s nipples, making Ned gasp and moan. The tentacles moved to wrap gently around Ned’s thighs, stroking them. Even Lev’s tail slid down to wrap around Ned’s dick, stroking it.

Lev’s breath was hot against Ned’s chest and Ned felt himself getting overwhelmed. Too much sensation, too fast. There was no way he’d last with Lev working almost every part of him like this! Also he was curious about what Lev could feel in his new form.

‘Wa-wait!’ Ned gasped. ‘Not so fast!’

Lev looked up at him.

‘I mean. I don’t want you doing all the work…’ Ned looked down along Lev’s body. He wasn’t even sure where Lev’s genitals were at this point. If he even had them.

Lev looked down at himself. Then at the tentacles and tail. ‘Hrm… I wonder.’ He brought one tentacle between their faces and they examined the fleshy bud on the end. Like the rest of the tentacle it was slick with a musty fluid.

Ned licked his lips, then darted forward and kissed it. He felt it swell beneath his lips.

‘Oh! Oooh, that’s good.’ Lev moaned.

Ned kept working the bud with his mouth and tongue, and felt the other tentacle slide further up his leg.

Lev lifted Ned’s legs up, letting the tentacle have easy access to Ned’s ass. Prodding it the bud and sliding against the entrance. Lev’s tail had resumed pumping Ned’s dick, and the thin end of the tail was prodding curiously at the slit.

Ned moved his arms to wrap around Lev’s shoulders when Lev started to lick and nibble at his collar bone.

‘Oh gods. Don’t stop!’ Lev was panting now. The bud Ned was working with his mouth suddenly burst open with a sweet smell that made Ned’s head swim.

Inside the bud were a bundle smaller pink tendrils, each leaking a thick, musky, sweet smelling fluid.

Ned felt the bud on the other tentacle open, as well. The tendrils slicking his ass with their warm fluid.

Lev was moaning and shuddering above him. ‘Ned… Can I try something? Can I put them in you?’

Ned had already started lapping at the tendrils, pressing his lips to the open petals on the bud and feeling the tendrils writhe in his mouth. A shudder ran up his spine at Lev’s question. ‘Both of them?’

‘Just one for now. But I want to kiss you too.’ The tentacle moved away from Ned’s mouth and Lev pressed his forehead to Ned’s. ‘Please?’

‘Yeah.’ Ned whispered.

The tentacle rubbing against his asshole shifted and the open bud pressed against the entrance. The tendrils worked their way inside easily, and Ned trembled as the squirmed and writhed inside him. He gasped and wrapped both his arms and legs around Lev. His body was slick with sweat and slid against Lev’s exoskeleton.

The petals of the bud pressed against Ned’s ass now, and Lev moved his hands to spread Ned wider. The petals flattened along the tentacle and it slid in, pressing deeper before pulling back slightly and plunging with sudden force.

‘FUCK!’

‘Ned!? You okay? Did it hurt?’

It actually hadn’t hurt, exactly. It was more of a surprise. ‘I’m fine. Just go a bit slower next time.’

Ned nodding then pressed his tongue to Ned’s mouth in something like a kiss. Again Ned let Lev’s tongue slide in, and it carefully worked its way deep into his mouth.

The tentacle in Ned’s ass began to slide in and out, pressing deep inside Ned, while Lev’s tail pumped his cock and rubbed at the tip. The tentacle Ned had sucked on wrapped around his balls and gently squeezed them.

Ned ground against the tentacle and the tail, moaning around Lev’s tongue. The tentacle in his ass felt hot and he felt so full. He felt his insides growing taut and clung to Lev.

‘Ned! Ned I think something’s about to happen. I can’t stop!’

Ned choked on Lev’s tongue when the thin tip of Lev’s tail plunged into his cock and started fucking it. But by this point the pain just pushed him over the edge. And he kept squirming trying to cum around the tail while the tentacles squirmed in his guts and around his balls. Lev’s tongue now deep in his throat. 

Lev was roaring as Ned’s ass tightened around his tentacle and Ned felt something hot and thick pumping from the tentacles. Spilling over his thighs and deep inside him filling him up.

Lev’s tail finally removed itself from Ned’s cock and Ned’s whole body jerked when he was finally able to cum, spattering both his and Lev’s chests.

Lev groaned and gently slide the tentacle from Ned and Ned felt that hot, sticky fluid gush out out of him. His ass ached and his dick hurt. But god it felt *good*. 

Lev lowered himself down next to Ned and curled around him. The tentacles had closed up again. Lev nuzzled against Ned’s check before resting his head in Ned’s hair frizzy, bleached hair.

‘S-sorry about the tail,’ Lev said. He was trembling, but there was a laugh in his voice. ‘I lost control for a moment there.’

Ned curled up against Lev. ‘’’S’fine. Just...warning next time. Okay?’

The sheets were damp with whatever that fluid Lev came with was. Madame X was going to be pissed.

Still. If she was going to be mad about their sheets, they may as well go a few more times before they took them to wash.


End file.
